


Further Apart

by GettingGreyer



Category: Umineko Sou Days | Seagull Villa Days
Genre: Angst, F/F, Forbidden Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: It was wrong—everything about them was twisted and gnarled, immoral even. Sakura knew that quite well, but that didn't stop her face from growing beet red everytime Ashima kissed her. It didn't stop her from leaning into Ashima's touch everytime her hands strayed too far. It didn't stop her from closing her eyes and imagining her sister's lips on her own and her hands on her body, even as she pushed Ashima away. Sakura knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself from wanting.
Relationships: Koukami Sakura/Saitou Ashima
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Further Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kodama Naoko's manga (a somewhat controversial opinion lol) and when I caught up with Seagull Villa Days I instantly became enthralled with the relationship between these two half-sisters. It's extremely rich in the levels of potential angst, drama, and intensity. So, I knew I wanted to write something for it.
> 
> And since I am currently participating in the Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge I thought I might as well write a fic that includes masturbation. The actual masturbation scene is rather short, but it's, I think, a pretty natural extension of that "foot scene" in chapter four which you'll also see here written in lewd detail. :)

Ashima's grades seemed to be getting worse and Sakura didn't even think that was possible. Could Ashima be deliberately trying to fail? Did she simply not care at all about her grades? Did she … not want to be by Sakura's side? The questions caused her heart to ache and she silenced them as she focused on the problem in front of her.

"Hey, Ashima!" Her eyes appeared to be glazed over and distant, but Ashima slowly turned her gaze to Sakura. "Were you even listening?"

"Nope," Ashima didn't hesitate to reply. The girl lacked any shame and didn't seem to care about the effort that Sakura was trying to extend her.

"At least listen to me!" Sakura groaned in aggravation. She knew Ashima would likely never pay attention in school; she didn't have a good relationship with her teachers, but she had hoped that she might pay attention to her. "We're here because you have bad grades, so take this seriously. You barely made it through the last exam." Sakura wondered what would happen if Ashima didn't improve. What would she do? Would she even attend high school? Sakura didn't like the thought of being alone without her—

A soft caress made its way slowly up Sakura's inner leg and her thoughts were silenced. She couldn't bear to look across the table, but she knew Ashima was sitting there with an empty smug expression. The foot slid it's way up her leg, settling between her knees before pressing further between her thighs.

"H‐hey, Ashima …" Sakura struggled to speak—there was so much she needed to say, but all her thoughts had abandoned her and were replaced only with need. She knew she should push Ashima away. All it would take is a single word and even Ashima, as pushy as she could sometimes be, would accept it. But Sakura didn't want to say it and Ashima knew she didn't.

Ashima leaned across the table, her foot pressing further along Sakura's thighs and soon became buried under Sakura's skirt. Sakura's face burned while Ashima's seemed blank—only her eyes portrayed her intensity and even they were uncomfortably empty. Sakura wanted to look away, but she couldn't.

"What's the matter?" Ashima's toes brushed against Sakura's clothed sex and a gentle whine escaped her lips. "Hurry up and start teaching me already."

Sakura recognized the challenge for what it was, but she couldn't resist. Her eyes slammed shut, her cheeks were inflamed with desire, and her hips pressed closer to Ashima's waiting foot. The pressure was intoxicating and Sakura felt her hips thrust forward without her consent. The pleasure built as Ashima's toes wiggled, the movement stirring something deep inside Sakura. 

Her body felt foreign to her with its pleasant—and wrong!—desires overtaking all reason. She wanted more and she didn't think she could stop herself from taking it. Her hands moved under the table, but before she could decide what to do with them the door opened. Sakura jolted with fear, desire fled while shame engulfed her senses. Her hands pushed the edge of the table, desperate to be away, and she ended up falling to the floor.

The maid looked curiously at the two girls, but she didn't say anything about Sakura's awkward fall. Sakura hoped that was all she saw. Sakura looked towards Ashima as she stood up, but it seemed that she lacked any shame or remorse for her actions. It was awful, but a part of Sakura resented her for it. She didn't seem to care about anything—Sakura wished she could be like that.

She noticed the time and realized she had to leave soon, though she was grateful that she didn't have to stay around and risk becoming entangled in another situation. She left her notebook on the table and told Ashima, in what she hoped was an authoritative voice, to make sure to do her homework. But Sakura doubted Ashima would listen to her. It was probably hard for the girl to take her seriously after hearing the whines she made from Ashima's foot.

Ashima childishy stuck her tongue out and Sakura left, the memories of what just transpired etched in her mind. She was both grateful and irritated by the maid's arrival.

It had stopped her from doing something she might regret; if she pressed too far the consequences could destroy their already dwindling relationship. But, she also wondered what would have happened if they had gotten the chance to continue. She yearned for Ashima's touch even though she knew the wrongness of it and the further Ashima drifted away the more she wanted to touch her.

* * *

Sakura was never sure where she stood with Ashima or what their relationship was. She'd tried to define it, but there was a cold ambiguity and distance that stretched between them.

Sakura wanted to be around Ashima. She wanted to see her smile, but they weren't friends—they couldn't be. They existed in entirely different worlds and had different lives. If they didn't share blood Sakura doubted she'd even know Ashima's name.

They were sisters, but also not. They didn't live in the same house nor did they share a family. Sakura's mother would never allow Ashima to live under the same roof and she certainly would never welcome her into the family. Ashima was exiled to live alone in the side house and that made it clear to the both of them that despite being "sisters," they would never be a family.

And that they could never escape the distance between them, though Sakura wanted to try.

Sakura laid in bed and wondered if Ashima would welcome her if she visited. When they were younger she had, but now Ashima was always so cold. The only time she wasn't when …

Sakura's face flushed at the memory of Ashima's actions from earlier in the day. Her thighs automatically pressed together as her arousal grew. All Sakura wanted was for the distance between her and her sister to lessen—she wanted to touch Ashima and have her always be at her side.

It was wrong—everything about them was twisted and gnarled, immoral even. Sakura knew that quite well, but that didn't stop her face from growing beet red everytime Ashima kissed her. It didn't stop her from leaning into Ashima's touch everytime her hands strayed too far. It didn't stop her from closing her eyes and imagining her sister's lips on her own and her hands on her body, even as she pushed Ashima away. Sakura knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself from wanting.

Her muscles began to pulse and her hand drifted slowly between her legs. Her fingers gently caressed her slit through the fabric of her underwear. Her hand found purchase and Sakura thrust her hips hard. She grinded against her hand until she came with a soft sigh on her lips and her mind became flooded with images of Ashima.

There was no relief when Sakura finished, instead she felt overwhelmed by guilt and shame. Her sister wasn't her friend and could never be her equal; the only thing keeping Ashima by her side was her own desperate selfishness and desires. Yet, despite how much she yearned for Ashima, she knew she could never accept her.

In school, Ashima was the daughter of her father's mistake. In her family, Ashima was the mistake they didn't talk about. When they were alone, Ashima was her seductive sister whom she rejected. It was only in the solitude and isolation of her own mind that she allowed herself to indulge. It was only in her own mind that she could openly love her sister.

Sakura couldn't blame her for being distant, even as it tore at her heart.

Ashima kept falling further away out of Sakura's reach, but she didn't want to let her go—to let her plummet to the ground. But Sakura also can't find the strength to pull Ashima up—to be her friend at school or her sister at home. So, all she could do was hold on and hope that Ashima doesn't let go.

But she was slipping away and Ashima wasn't holding on.

**Author's Note:**

> This was immensely fun to write. It's always awkward to write about characters for the first time, especially since I'm still just getting to know these two—I've only read up to chapter six since that is all that is currently available on Dynasty Scans. But it was a lot of fun attempting to explore this dynamic.


End file.
